Light Mage
The Light Mage is a bright, colorful dragon that is a member of the Mystery Class. A specimen called the Royal Bane was introduced in the season 5 episode, Fright of the Light Mage. The same dragon reappeared in A Glowing Mishap, of season 6. General Information Appearance The Light Mage is very ghost-like in appearance. The body-coloration of the Light Mage is unique as it matches the brilliant colors of aurora borealis; having various shades of blue, cyan, lime-green, and magenta. The Light Mage's body design overall resembles a combination of an Earth Terran, a Spython, and a Uranian Reptile. It appears to be tough in build, yet short in stature. The Light Mage's wings look hollow, but still at least strong enough to keep the dragon in flight. It has no visible claws (though it have pointy-tips on its paws), and has a long snake-like tail that appears reminiscent to a Neptunian Serpent's. Abilities Paralysis Mist The Light Mage is best known for stalking its victims by blowing a slightly-toxic luminous mist, which can paralyze anyone who is unlucky. This made the Light Mage considered one of the most feared dragons, as it was quite mistaken to be a phantom by some. Due to how the Royal Bane killed the early Royal King before, many believed that he "died out of fear", when really he got paralyzed to death by the dragon's mist. The Light Mage can also possibly control the effectiveness of its mist; the Royal Bane once shot at Venus, but she only froze in fear instead of dying. Body Glow The Light Mage drinks from a river containing glowing algae (which is the dragon's food source), making it bear its signature, intimidating ghostly-appearance. The Light Mage can in fact, spread its glow by flying and hovering across rivers and lakes, creating its preferred food source; algae. Speed, Intelligence & Stamina Though it is said to be a bit slow, Light Mage is actually quite swift in flight as well as smart, being capable of outmaneuvering other relatively fast dragons. The Royal Bane for example, managed to fly after and even show-up in front of Terra in several chases. Like other dragons, the Light Mage can stay active with little rest, much longer than a human. Weaknesses Blinding Effect It was revealed that the Light Mage's glowing algae contains properties that could temporarily blind the dragon. These properties can make a dragon's breath weapon appear extremely-bright. Terra, Venus, and Pluto used a method which involved drinking from a glowing river, and then blinding the Royal Bane to drive it away from invading the City of Prosperity. Glow Loss The glow around the Light Mage's scales is not natural, as it slowly wears off after a period of time before the dragon searches for its food source to retain its glow back. Without it, the dragon appears to be pale white, and actually less terrifying than it usually is. This was particularly evident in A Glowing Mishap, where the Royal Bane had eventually lost its glow, due to no algae-food sources available. Behavior & Taming Light Mages are usually solitary creatures that prefer to hunt at night, where they would soar above rivers & streams. They are very territorial, as they will attack anyone who they think will invade their food source. This dragon are also quite merciless, quite evident when it comes to clusters of people or other dragons. It is the likely reason why the Royal Bane relentlessly killed the Royal King in the early Village of Prosperity. Gallery Mystery Class.png|The Light Mage is classified in the Mystery Class Trivia * Light Mage is the symbol for the Mystery Class. * With the glow over its body, the Light Mage's eyes would strangely look like they have black sclera with its pupils glowing. However, without the dragon's glow, its eyes are actually like almost every other dragons'; white sclera with black pupils. Category:Dragons Category:Mystery Class